With Time Comes Changes
by Rayne-McVayne
Summary: Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?
1. Summary

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

**Author's Note:** This is a story on how I would want Kouga and Kagome to get together. This is a love story with lies, deceit, and betrayal. The first chapter is just an update on what's been going on and how everything is right now.

*****SUMMARY*****

It had been 4 years since she, the priestess Kagome, had fallen fatefully down the Bone Eater's Well. 4 years of collecting the shards of the Jewel of Four Souls she so recklessly shattered. Along the way she had managed to befriend a half demon, a demon slayer with a pet fire cat demon, a cursed monk, and an orphan fox kit. The priestess made many other friends and allies that she cared deeply about. Kagome had quite grown in the years she had been in the Sengoku Era. Back home, in the modern era, she graduated high school, barely, and now all her attention was on completing the jewel. InuYasha, the half demon, was happy because of this. Now they collected the shards faster and was closer to making the jewel whole agian. Kagome only went home from time to time to restock the supplies she needed. She put off going to college to concentrate on putting the jewel back together. But in the years she has been traveling back and forth, the modern era doesn't feel the same. It doesn't feel like home anymore. Here, in the past, Kagome has felt more at home. Like she belongs here, like this era was where she was meant to be.

Being one of the first demons she met in this era, Kagome came to the conclusion that what she thought was love for InuYasha was nothing more than a fascination she had with him. Over the years she had been here, Kagome realized InuYasha had never changed. He was still the same immature, overbearing, pig-headed half dog demon she met 4 years ago. His seriousness and the ability to not take a joke or even laugh at the little things in life had an impact on Kagome's feelings toward him. The fact that he couldn't let Kikyo go also played a part. Her duty to complete the shattered jewel is what kept her traveling with InuYasha. Even though Kagome grew over the years, she still loved the little things in and about life. She always seen the positive sides to everything and being with InuYasha had more negatives than positives.

Sure she loved InuYasha, but it was a love like she loves Sango and Miroku. She cared about their well-being and safety. They were her Sengoku family. The fox kit had managed to snuggle his way into her heart and she adopted the kit as her own pup. Kagome taught Shippo how to read and write, math and some science. He grew too. Shippo was now 11 years old, but he only grew an inch or two taller. Kagome didn't know if this was normal or not. They have not encountered many fox demons on their mission. Her only fear was what was going to happen to Shippo and her when the jewel shard was completed and a wish was made. Would she stay in this era? Could she? Could she travel back and forth like she does now after it is all said and done? The not knowing is what ate Kagome up inside. Sango and Miroku had a small romance going on, but they didn't show it. Kagome figured they were waiting for Naraku's defeat before they would tell anyone. At least she didn't have to worry what would happen to those two after her mission was completed.

With the 4 years gone by, changes also inevitably happened to Kagome. No longer did she look like the teenager she was when she fell down the well. She stood at 5'6 with tan, long legs. Her stomach was flat and soft, not too muscular. Her long arms were toned from years of shooting a bow. Her long, black hair reached to the top of her butt. Her forest green eyes shined with intelligence. She didn't wear the school girl uniform anymore. Now she donned on a pair of blue jean capris that went just below the knee, a white traditional priestess haori with a red juban and red sash. On her feet she wore white ankle socks and a pair of white tennis shoes. Her hair she normally kept in a long braid to keep from getting in the way. The haori she kept tight around her stomach but loose around her large bust with the red juban showing. Kagome, being from modern times, wanted to keep her outfit modern but with a little Sengoku Era style to it. She also didn't want to look too much like Kikyo, her enemy.

Kikyo only came around every once and awhile near the tiny group. The dead priestess usually stayed away, but close enough for InuYasha to sense. Every few nights InuYasha would sneak away from the camp they set for the night to go see the dead priestess. Kagome knew this and was fine with it, but for the last couple nights he went every time. This did not sit well with her. Kagome felt something was about to happen. Something big. And she had a feeling it was involving Kikyo and Naraku. Even though Kikyo swears that she is not siding with the evil half demon, Naraku, Kagome has always sensed something different. With InuYasha involved, she is afraid that he is going to be put in the middle of something terrible.

That foreboding sense that Kagome had came into play after the tiny band of shard hunters had killed a boar demon Naraku had put a jewel shard into each of his tusks, then Kagura had showing up with some surprising news that put them where they were at now.

Kagome looked at the glowing half jewel in her hand surrounded by blood. Her blood. The slash on her hand went across her knuckles and down her wrist from where he had tried to cut open her hand to get the jewel she held with all her will. How had it got to this point? What went wrong? Why was he acting this way? She knew what she had to do, where she had to go.

*****END OF SUMMARY*****

**Author's Note:** Sorry that is chapter was so short. It was meant to be that way. I just wanted to get it across what was happening and where everything stood at that point in my story. The next chapters will be longer.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Deal

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

**Author's Note:** Kind of a short chapter. Sorry!

***CHAPTER START***

Kagome looked at the glowing half jewel in her hand that was surrounded by blood. Her blood. The slash on her hand went across her knuckles and down her wrist from where he had tried to cut open her hand to get the jewel she held with all her will. How had it got to this point? What went wrong? Why was he acting this way? She knew what she had to do, where she had to go.

Looking at the mess before her, Kagome grimiced at the sight. Trees were knocked down and lay in awarked poses. There were slashes in the dirt where InuYasha's Blades of Blood had slashed through them. 'InuYasha.' She thought. Kagome looked up and into the eyes of the half demon that almost took her life. He was standing across the field with Kikyo by his side. A malice smile on his face. "This didn't have to happen. Just give me the jewel Kagome."

Kagome looked down scornfully at the jewel shard again. 'How did it get like this?' She thought as she replayed that last moments in her head.

After the gang had killed a boar demon that Naraku drove crazy with two jewel shards imbedded in his tusks, Kagura showed up on her feather. "I bring you news from Lord Naraku." She was standing across the clearing where they killed the boar demon.

InuYasha huffed, "We don't care what that monster has to say."

Just then Kikyo stepped out of the forest behind Kagura. "InuYasha. Listen to what the wind witch has to say."

InuYasha stepped toward Kikyo and Kagura and has half way there when Sango, dressed in her battle gear shouted at him, "InuYasha stop! This might be a trap."

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and looked at Kikyo then back again at his traveling partners. Sango and Miroku were standing side by side with Kirara fully transformed behind them. Kagome was a few feet catty-cornered from them with Shippo on her shoulder. She had her bow in her quiver on her back when she picked up the two jewel shard pieces from the boar demon and infused them with her half of the jewel shard she had on her necklace. Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "InuYasha please come back here. You don't know what they want."

InuYasha looked at Kikyo then to Kagura then back to Kikyo again, "Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

"I have talked with Kagura already. I know what Naraku has planned. InuYasha, you need to listen to her. The deal he has for you is too great to pass." Kikyo took a few steps toward the half demon.

"What does Naraku want with us?" Miroku asked as the clutched his staff in both hands. He couldn't help but to feel something was off. If Kikyo swears she has nothing to do with Naraku why would she have talked to Kagura already? Miroku looked at Sango and nodded. Sango took her over sized boomerang off her back and sat it straight up next to her, never taking a hand off it just in case she needed to battle.

Kagura smirked, "Lord Naraku wants nothing to do with you. Just InuYasha. He has a deal for you. Would you care to listen to it?"

InuYasha took a few steps toward Kagura again, but was stopped by Kagome's voice, "InuYasha! It's a trap! Get your butt back here before something happens. We don't make deals with enemies!" Kagome took a few more steps forward.

"InuYasha." Kikyou sighed loving.

Kagura looked at InuYasha and spoke, "Lord Naraku has learned a way he can make you become a full dog demon without using the Jewel of Four Souls." Everyone gasped. InuYasha's eyes became wide as saucers. "He will make your wish come true if you do one thing for him."

InuYasha looked at Kikyou with unbelieving eyes. He couldn't believe his ears. Was it true? Could he turn him into a full dog demon without using the jewel's one wish? If he could that would mean he could us the wish for something else. Everyone took a minute to gather themselves before Kagura started to speak again. "The jewel is almost complete. All that's left is the two shards the wolf lord, Kouga, has. Lord Naraku possess half the jewel and you," Kagura took her eyes off of InuYasha and looked disdainfully at Kagome, "have the other half. There are no more shards out there for you to collect." Kagome grabbed onto the necklace she had the jewel on.

InuYasha turned around and looked at Kagome then to her hand and then back to her eyes. Why was Kagura telling them is? Wasn't this leaking information to the enemy? Looking back at Kikyo then to Kagura again, InuYasha asked with wonder "What does Naraku want from me?"

Kagura smirked the most evil one her face could produce, "All you have to do is give him the jewel. Your half of the jewel."

***CHAPTER END***


	3. The Attack

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

***CHAPTER START***

Kagura smirked the most evil one her face could produce, "All you have to do is give him the jewel. Your half of the jewel."

Everyone gasped in horror. InuYasha looked at Kagura then to Kikyo and held his gaze there for a bit before turning around and looking at Kagome and then back to Kikyo. "I will give you a few days to consider his deal InuYasha." With that Kagura got on her feather.

"That won't be necessary witch!" Kagome screamed. "The only way Naraku will ever get my half of the jewel is over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." Kikyo put her words in. Kagura smirked again and took off. InuYasha was looking at the ground when he felt Kikyo come up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "InuYasha." She whispered lowly.

Kagome looked on with disbelief. There is no way InuYasha is even thinking about giving their sworn enemy the only thing they have against him! She looked at InuYasha's back and then to Kikyo's face. They were talking in low voices. Well, the dead priestess was talking and InuYasha looked like he had millions of thoughts going through his mind. She could see the side of his face and it was twisted in knowing and loving and confusing and disbelief.

The thing that InuYasha wanted the most was right at his finger tips. He brought his and looked Kikyo in the eyes with love. He could become a full fledge demon and still have the Jewel of Four Souls wish left. "InuYasha. If you hand over your half of the jewel shard and Naraku turns you into a full demon, we will still have the wish left to use. We can be together again. Forever and always. Just like you promised." Kikyo whispered to him. She dragged her hand slowly from his shoulder to his face and cupped his cheek, making him look at her.

"I can wish you back to life, Kikyo." InuYasha said.

Kikyo sighed and smiled, "No InuYasha. If you give Naraku the jewel and he turns you into a full demon, we can use the wish for something else. All we have to do to make me live again is to get my soul back. Take my soul back from her. From Kagome." Kikyo looked at Kagome from over InuYasha's shoulder. "She has half my soul and half the jewel shard. She doesn't even belong here, InuYasha. This is not her place. Getting rid of her will put everything together. She will not give you the jewel easily, but we can kill two birds with one stone. We can take her life and the jewel shard and have everything we have ever wanted."

InuYasha took a deep breath in a pulled Kikyo's hand away from his face. He looked into her eyes and seen his future life with her. Everything from becoming a full demon to her living again to having pups and being together forever. His heart warmed with the love he had for the dead priestess. He smiled a malicious smile and then kissed her deeply on the lips.

Kagome and the rest gasped in horror. He was taking the deal! They knew it. Just by his actions. Even though they couldn't hear the conversation between the couple, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku knew what was happening. Looking over at Sango and Miroku, Kagome nodded to them. They knew what it meant. They were going to have to get away from InuYasha. And fast. Kagome's heart broke with the knowing. Her friend, who she cared for and wanted to see happy, but not like this, was going to harm her. After everything they had been through. After all the times they have saved each other and talked to each other and generally were friends with each, InuYasha was making the biggest mistake of his life. How did he even know if Naraku could turn him into a full demon? Naraku was notorious for turning back on his deals. Was this one different?

InuYasha and Kikyo stopped kissing and the both of them, hand holding hand, turned to the group. The malicous smile was back on InuYasha's face and Kikyo stood there with a smirk. "I'm taking Naraku's deal."

"I refuse to give you the jewel InuYasha. This is madness! How do you even know he will turn you into a full demon? You can't trust him!" Kagome yelled taking a few steps back towards the forest. Shippo was still on her shoulder taking in everything. He knew what was happening, and even though he was scared, he was going to protect Kagome, so he never move from his spot.

"I don't trust Naraku." InuYasha said. He looked down at the dead priestess holding his hand and smiled at her, "but I trust Kikyo." He looked back at Kagome. "And if she says he will turn in then I believe he will."

Kagome shook her head, "I will never give you the jewel."

InuYasha took his hand away from Kikyo and took a few steps forward putting his right hand in front of his face in an evil intent and flexing his knuckles. "Oh I know that, Kagome. I will get that jewel. I will give it to Naraku. I will become a full demon." Kikyo readied her bow and arrows. "And Kikyo will have her soul back!" With that InuYasha launched himself at Kagome.

***CHAPTER END***


	4. Getting Away

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

***CHAPTER START***

InuYasha took his hand away from Kikyo and took a few steps forward putting his right hand in front of his face in an evil intent and flexing his knuckles. "Oh I know that, Kagome. I will get that jewel. I will give it to Naraku. I will become a full demon." Kikyo readied her bow and arrows. "And Kikyo will have her soul back!" With that InuYasha launched himself at Kagome.

Everything happened so fast, it made Kagome's head spin. InuYasha came at Kagome with his Blades of Blood. She managed to dodge out of the way, but Shippo had not gotten to in time. Seeing InuYasha getting his Blades of Blood ready, Shippo had turned on Kagome's shoulder and was getting ready to leap away but one claw raked down his back sending him flying into a tree with a force that rendered him unconcious. Kagome looked at the fox kit and screamed, "SHIPPO!" She got up and ran over to the passed out fox. "Shippo. Please be okay." Kagome checked his pulse and found a weak one. She sighed and looked over his body in horror. He was laying on his stomach with a deep gash across his back. Blood coming from it, making his orange fur vest a deep red color. Tears came from Kagome's eyes as she looked at the blood on her hands. Shippo's blood. How dare he harm her kit she thought. This has gone too far!

Seeing red, Kagome snarled the most inhuman snarl she could make. She got up from checking on Shippo and seen InuYasha standing across the clearing, smiling. She took in his apperance and snorted with hate. He had harmed the one thing in this world you should mess with, a mother's son. Taking her bow and an arrow off her back, she notched the arrow and took a few steps toward the half demon with a goal in mind. Sango and Miroku were busy with Kikyo and Kirara went to protect Shippo's unconcious body. Kagome looked up and into the eyes of the half demon that almost took her life. He was standing across the field with Kikyo by his side. A malice smile on his face. "This didn't have to happen. Just give me the jewel Kagome."

Pulling back on the bow, Kagome readied herself as InuYasha came running towards her. She wasn't aiming to kill him, but was aiming at something else. InuYasha jumped in the air and as he was coming down on Kagome she released the arrow and sent it flying into InuYasha's side where he kept Tetsusaiga. The sword came off the landed several feet away. Kagome didn't have time to try to avoid InuYasha's attack. His claws raked through the side of her stomach to her hip. She landed on the ground and grabbed her bleeding side and coughed up some blood. She looked over to Sango and Miroku who were still busy with Kikyo, but they looked like they were doing okay.

InuYasha stood over Kagome and smiled. He looked from her face to the jewel. Kagome clutched onto the jewel and growled at InuYasha. "Your not getting it!"

InuYasha laughed and straddled Kagome's waist. He wrapped his hand around Kagome's wrist that was attached to the hand that held the half jewel. His other hand he brought up above his head, "Either let go of that jewel or I will cut every finger you have off."

Kagome snarled again and held the jewel tighter. The hand that held her stomach patted the ground next to her looking for an arrow that fell out of her quiver. "No."

InuYasha brought his claws down and slashed Kagome's knuckles all the way to her wrist. It was a deep cut, almost to the bone. Blood went everywhere. She grimiced in pain, but didn't give InuYasha the satification of hearing it. InuYasha let her wrist go and licked the blood off his fingers. This gave Kagome the opportunity to stab InuYasha in the gut with an arrow that had her purifying powers surrounding it. InuYasha went flying across the clearing and into a tree with a hard thump.

Kikyo stopped fighting Sango and Miroku and went to InuYasha's side. Kagome got up slowly and looked at them both. They came rushing over to her. "Kagome you have to get out of here. Now."

Kagome grabbed her bleeding side and coughed, "What about you two?"

Miroku spoke up, "We will take Kirara and distract them while you get away from here. You know where to go. We will find you."

Sango took Kagome by the hand and looked into her eyes, "Kagome, you can get away fast. Please."

Kagome looked at the both of them with worry. Her friends, she loved them, and they were hurting too. "You both can't take them on."

"InuYasha will be out of it since you hit him with the arrow with your powers." Miroku said. "We will meet up some day, but for right now you have to get out of here. You know where to go. Take Shippo and leave. You will make it. He will protect you."

Kagome sighed. She looked behind her at InuYasha who was passed out on the ground across the clearing with Kikyo tending to him. Clearly the arrow with her powers had taken alot out of him. A bright shine caught her attention. Tetsusaiga. She walked with a slight limp over to the sword and picked it up and put in her quiver. Kagome went back to where Sango and Miroku were and picked up her bow and put it in her quiver by the sword.

Kagome walked over to Shippo and picked him. Kirara had been licking his back to help heal his wound quicker. Kagome noticed it stopped bleeding. Kirara licked at Kagome's wound in hurried strokes. "Kirara saliva will help close your wound, giving you more time to run without worrying too much about bleeding." Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulders. The white haori she wore was covered in her blood and Shippo's.

"Kagome you need to go now. You need to run as fast as you can. Find him, Kagome." Sango hugged her friend and Miroku gave her one after that. It was almost dark when Kagome took off running into the forest with an unconsious Shippo clutched to her chest.

Over the years Kagome has been in the Sengoku Era she has learned alot about her powers. Being able to put them into arrows was no big deal, but now Kagome could transfer them just about anywhere into her body. Her ankles started to glow a faded pink and it spread into her legs. Kagome ran faster than the average human. Almost at a speed that would put Kouga to shame. Well past midnight, Kagome came to a river and dropped to her knees. After taking a minute to collect herself, she took some cold water in her hand and dribbled some into Shippo's mouth to keep it wet. She laid him on the ground and took her red sash and dunked it into the water and rung it out over Shippo's wound. He was still passed out, but his pulse was getting quicker which is a good sign he's going to pull through. Kagome washed some dry blood off the wound on her stomach and sighed. She looked at her surroundings and took it all in. She knew she was somewhere in the eastern territory, close to where she needed to be.

Kagome had to get the jewel shards from Kouga before Narkau could. With his two shards being the last ones left, Kagome knew Kouga would hand them over and would even see to her's and Shippo's wounds. Dumping the sash into the water again, Kagome rang out the excess water and wrapped it around Shippo. It was summer so she didn't have to worry about it being too cold out, but she still needed to get to Kouga's fast. Kagome put some water in her hands and drank a few qulp fulls before picking up Shippo and craddling him. She stood over the river and was about to turn when she heard growl that made her heart want to stop.

***CHAPTER END***


	5. Her Savior

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

**Author's Note: **Some of the characters in this story are from another movie/anime.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PRINCESS MONONOKE.**

***CHAPTER START***

Kagome had to get the jewel shards from Kouga before Naraku could. With his two shards being the last ones left, Kagome knew Kouga would hand them over and would even see to her's and Shippo's wounds. Dumping the sash into the water again, Kagome rang out the excess water and wrapped it around Shippo. It was summer so she didn't have to worry about it being too cold out, but she still needed to get to Kouga's fast. Kagome put some water in her hands and drank a few gulp fulls before picking up Shippo and cradling him. She stood over the river and was about to turn when she heard growl that made her heart want to stop.

Kagome slowly turned around. It was a full moon out tonight so the sky was well-lit with moonlight enough for Kagome to see. Two large, red eyes came out of the woods belonging to a huge, white wolf. The wolf stood a tall as a modern-day car and as long as one too. The fur of the wolf was as white as snow. Growling at Kagome, the white wolf sniffed the air then took in a deep breath and held it like the wolf was registering the scent. After closing its eyes and opening them back but they changed into soild black. The wolf walked over to a stiff Kagome and laid down putting its head on its front paws. Its nose came up to Kagome's stomach and the wolf took another smell of her blood. Kagome noticed that the wolf had two tails, two pure snow-white tails. Unfreezing from her stiff position, Kagome put a hand on the wet nose of the wolf.

"I know who you are, little priestess." Growled out the wolf. Kagome gasped. She didn't expect the wolf to talk. "I smell your blood and the power you hold. I am Moro. Wolf Spirit to the eastern territories. I smelt your blood miles away and have come to aid you."

Kagome, who was beyond tired, relaxed and fell into the large wolf with Shippo. "Please, can you take me to Kouga. Leader of the Easten Wolf Tribe. I need his help."

Moro lifted her head with Kagome and Shippo on it and turned it so she came close to her ribs. "Get on, little priestess." Kagome grabbed onto Moro's fur and moved over to straddle her back. Standing at her full height, Moro howled then took off running towards Kouga's domain. Trees flew pass is blurs of dark green. The sound of rushing wind and crunching earth from the huge wolf's paws rang throughout Kagome's ears.

An hour pass when Moro told Kagome to hold onto her and Shippo tight. They were getting ready to ascend up into Kouga's home. With great leaps and long jumps, Moro landed on top of Kouga's mountain ridge. That's when it hit her senses. Blood. The wound on Kagome's side had opened up and blood was pouring down her leg. Moro purred a little and Kagome patted her side, reassuring the large wolf that she was fine and that they needed to get to Kouga. Moro let loose a loud howl.

It was a misty, early morning in the mountains. All the wolves were asleep in their houses and dens. Kouga being one of them. The only ones that were awake, were patrolling the mountain ridges protecting their home. Two wolf demons were walking along a mountain ridge when they heard the howl. The two wolves looked at each other understanding what the loud wolf howl meant. Running back to the dens, shouting for everyone to wake up, the two wolves came up to Kouga's den that was the highest on the mountain. "Lord Kouga. Lord Kouga." One shouted loudly.

Kouga rolled over on his bed, throwing the bear fur covering off him. "What do you want? It's too damn early." He sat up and move to the side of the bed with his legs dangling over the edge and feet on the floor. The two wolves who were out patrolling came in. Kouga, who had been up for hours feeling something bad happened or was going to happen and he couldn't shake it away, was already dressed and ready to start the day.

"Lord Kouga. Something's coming." One wolf spoke in puffs. Just as they were about to explain what happen on patrol, two wolf demons rushed into the den.

It was Ginta and Hakkaku. "Kouga, you have to see this."

Kouga and the wolves exited his den and went to where the two wolves heard the howl. Every wolf, animal and human, had gathered at this spot after hearing another long howl a few moments ago. The mist was thick. "Alright, what am I looking for?"

Just as Kouga spoke, an outline of a huge wolf made its way from the mist. Red eyes beamed at the wolf tribe leader. Standing still for a few moments, the large wolf, calmed down and let its eyes turn back to black. Walking toward Kouga again, the mist finally gave away and there stood Moro, the Wolf Spirit of their lands. She was standing at least thirty feet from the crowd. All the wolves bowed in respect, even Kouga. Getting on one knee, then placing a fist over his heart and bowing his head low, Kouga showed the large wolf the highest respect their kind can give.

Moro, the ancient Wolf Spirit, is immortal to time and age. She travels the lands of Kouga's ancestors keeping peace between wolves and dealing with troublesome demons. Moro, is very seldom seen. Living in a place that only spirits and higher ranking demons know of. She has never known to show herself unless there is a need and to show herself now, Kouga knew if must have been something to do with the feeling that kept him up all night. Standing up, Kouga and Moro looked at each other in the eyes. The wolf spirit had known Kouga since he was born. She had watched him grow from a tiny, brown fur ball into the proud, caring tribe leader he was today. She knew he always looked out for his tribe. Always did what was right for them. Always putting his pack before himself. Moro knew Kouga was the best leader the eastern wolf tribe has had in centuries.

"To what do we this honor, Lady Moro?"

Moro turned her head away from the wolves and shifted a bit. A few moments the huge wolf walked around whatever came off her back. Kouga could see an outline of a person with long hair blowing in the wind. Walking forward, the being in the mist made itself known.

"Kagome!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. His woman was standing before him. 'Wait, was that blood?' Kouga took in her appearance. The blood that ran down her blue jean capris on her right from the deep gash on her side to the orange thing she clutched so preciously to her chest then to the slash on her hand and blood that was dry from it. Disbelief marred the young wolf leaders face. What had happened to her? Why was she here? Where was InuYasha?

"Kouga," was that last word from the priestess' mouth before she collapsed.

***CHAPTER END***


	6. To Be Done

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

**Author's Note: **Some of the characters in this story are from another movie/anime.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PRINCESS MONONOKE.**

***CHAPTER START***

"Kouga," was that last word from the priestess' mouth before she collapsed.

Kouga caught Kagome in time before she hit the cold, rocky ground. Looking over her once more, he turned his head up to Moro with questioning eyes. Moro simply shook her head before growling out, "There was no time to inquire what has happened to her."

"Get the healer, now!" Kouga barked loudly. Picking the wounded priestess up bridal style, mindful of her wounds, he rushed towards his den.

Kouga's cave was fairly large. When you first walk into the cave opening, there is to paths to take. One leading to his den and the other to his private hot spring. Being the tribe leader it was one of the perks that came with the job. Walking into his den with Kagome, he barked orders, "Ginta clean off this table, now!" On the right side when you first walked in was long table with several chairs. Ginta rushed over it and took the scrolls, candles, and other things off the table and took the chairs and moved them away so they had plenty of room. On the opposite wall was Kouga's bed. It was a raised bed, like a modern-day would be, but was covered in a bear fun blanket and two fun pillows. There was a fun rug in the middle of the den. Several shelves were on the walls with odds and ends on them. Torches were placed here and there. Also a dresser like cabinet stood at the end of the bed. On the middle wall was a large fireplace that Hakkaku, who took it on himself, tossed several sticks and logs into it making the fire roar to life. It illuminated the room brightly so they could get a better look at Kagome.

Kouga looked down at Kagome again and gasped in horror. The orange bundle she was clutching onto was none other than the fox kit that traveled with her group. He was too busy worrying about Kagome to think about anything else until he heard the kit make a slight whimper. Laying Kagome down on the now cleaned table, Kouga pried the young fox from her hands. The wolf looked over the kit and took off his blood stained orange fur vest and the blue shirt he wore under it. Turning the kit over and inspecting his back, Kouga noticed the gash down it was healing and was not too deep. There was a small cut at the bottom of Shippo's head that Kouga assumed is where the young kit must have been knocked into something hard. "Ginta. Take the kit to the hot springs and clean him up with some herbal healing medicine. Make sure you are careful with him. Don't cause him any extra pain or I'll have your hide as my next leg coverings. Understand?"

Ginta nodded his headed and carefully took the kit from his leader and rushed to the nearest hot springs. Whispers and growls could be heard outside the den as the wolves had gathered around to see what was happening. Moro and an older, graying wolf demon entered the den with Hakkaku. He had graying fur leg coverings like Kouga, but wore a light green haori with a dark green sash. A graying fur pelt could be seen underneath his haori. The hair on his head was gray and he wore it in a low pony tail that stopped at the base of his head. He laid vials and jars down beside Kagome's unconscious form. "My lord. I need to undress her to tend to her wounds."

Kouga's possessiveness got the best of him as he snarled at the old wolf. Shaking his head free of the possessive feeling Kouga went to the den's door and looked over the wolves Some had backed away in fear from the snarl that could be felt as it vibrated off the den walls. "San and Sukura come here. The rest of you, get ready for the day. Leave us alone." Two female wolf demons walked up to Kouga with fear. They had never seen their leader this angry before. Anger poured off of Kouga in waves. Not even when the Birds of Paradise attacked the tribe, had any wolf felt Kouga's demon aura so tense. Both females held onto one another as Kouga led them into his den where the injured Kagome laid on the table. "You two will help Gero with Kagome. I don't anything to happen to her. You understand?" Kouga looked sternly into both girl's eyes. Nodding their heads the girls went to work helping the old wolf, Gero, undress Kagome. Kouga sat on his bed of furs with his head in his hands as Moro came to lay at his feet. The scent of Kagome's blood filled the room as the wolves took Kagome's clothing off of her opening some parts of her wound. Kouga's eyes bled red with even more anger. Where was InuYasha? Why didn't he protect her? What the hell happened anyway? Being a patient wolf, Kouga took several deep breaths in and calmed himself. He would get the answers he wanted.

Gero had healing salve for both her wounds, but needed to get them clean first. Kagome was still unconscious when he went to work cleaning off the dried blood. She had a slight fever, but other than that, the priestess was doing fine. Kouga never left her side. After Gero covered her intimate parts, Kouga moved to stand next to her holding her uninjured hand when Gero took water a slowly poured it over the wound on her stomach causing a scowl to marred Kagome's beautiful face. "Girls, I need one of you to hold her chest down if she starts to convulse or get away from the pain when I wipe the blood away. The other needs to stand by her arm and hold it down too."

Both girls followed Gero's order. They looked at Kagome with sadness and hurt in their eyes. Who would do this to her? Both had known Kagome over the years when the gang and wolf tribe would run into each other. Kagome had always been nice to them. She even taught San how to put her long, brown hair into a cute bun. It was because of Kagome that the wolf tribe no longer ate humans. Instead they fed on local deer, fish, and other game much to the liking of all the pack members. Wild game tasted better than humans. Less fatty and even more nutritious.

Gero started to wipe the blood from Kagome's stomach with careful and steady hands. After cleaned that wound of the blood, Gero opened a vial of foul-smelling salve and dipped his fingers into it. He brought his fingers to her wound and took a deep breath in. This salve would sting worse than a wasp could. Kouga looked at the old wolf healer and watched as he put the salve on Kagome's stomach wound. Then Kouga's biggest fear happen. Kagome's priestess powers flared.

Kouga had been worried that Kagome, being a priestess, would try to purify the demons around her as she was unconscious to protect herself. The hand he was holding glowed a bright pink and suddenly her powers wrapped around Kouga's hand and wrist. He winced but, nothing happened. Her powers were not purifying him! They seemed to know who he was and that he meant no harm to her. He pushed his demon aura against Kagome's in a calming, almost loving feel. Gero and the two wolf watched as Kouga and Kagome bonded on the different level than they had ever seen. Gero, using the distraction, applied more pressure on to the wound he was salving. Making sure it seeped deep into her to help prevent infection.

The pressure and pain from Gero's ministrations made Kagome's powers flare once again. Leaving the magic dance with Kouga's demon aura, her powers swept across her body and onto Gero hands. Thinking he was about to get purified, Gero flinched when her priestess powers wrapped around his fingers and wrist. At this point all he could do was gasp in surprise. They didn't purify him either! Gero looked up at Kouga with wondering eyes. Never in his life has he seen or even been through something like this. Priestess and demons were enemies by nature, but this little priestess is not harming him with her powers.

Moro came to sit by Kouga. Coming almost four feet taller than his 5'10 self. She had witnessed the whole thing and couldn't help but be amazed herself. "This priestess is powerful. Very powerful." Moro stated. "In my hundreds of years that I have walked these lands, I have only seen one being this powerful. Lady Priestess Midoriko."

***CHAPTER END***


	7. The Den

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

**Author's Note: **Some of the characters in this story are from another movie/anime.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PRINCESS MONONOKE.**

***CHAPTER START***

Moro came to sit by Kouga. Coming almost four feet taller than his 5'10 self. She had saw the whole thing and couldn't help but be amazed herself. "This priestess is powerful. Very powerful." Moro stated. "In my hundreds of years that I have walked these lands, I have only seen one being this powerful. Lady Priestess Midoriko."

Loyalty. It was one characteristic a wolf possessed. If anyone said they have never heard of a loyal wolf, they were wrong. They regard their pack above all others. Always caring, always affectionate, always loyal. Would sacrifice their lives for a pack mate in a heart beat. When wolves mate, they mate for life. Protecting their own til their last breath, going out of their way to please their life mate. Wolf demons, like their animal counterparts, were no different.

Kouga had not left her side the three days she was she lay unconscious. He moved her from the cold, hard wood table to his bed where Shippo lay. He figured since the kit was so precious to his woman he ought to have them close to each other. Strange this priestess was. Even when she was passed out. When Kouga had laid her next to Shippo, her powers flared and wrapped around Shippo in a loving way Kouga could tell. Then the odd thing happened that made Kouga's heart want to jump out of his chest. Her powers had wrapped around him again. It felt warm, loving. Kouga smiled at the memory. Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe everything would turn out just right and Kagome would accept his claim on her. She had denied him for the last 4 years, but maybe, just maybe this might be the year it would change. He did know one thing for sure though, InuYasha was going to get a beating of a life time for letting his woman get injured. An even bigger one for letting the fox kit get injured too.

Coming back to reality after hearing a whimper, Kouga looked over to the fox kit who had woken up the morning before. Shippo was trying to each for a cup on the table when he stretched too far and the wound on his back stung. Walking over to him, Kouga gave him reassuring pat on the head and moved the cup closer. It was late afternoon of day three since Kagome and Shippo had been there. The wolf walked over to the sleeping priestess and sat down at the edge of the bed. He let the back of his hand rest on her forehead searching for any sign of a fever.

Shippo took a drink of water then sat the cup down. He looked over and Kouga and asked, "When do you think she will wake up?"

Kouga sighed, "I don't little kit."

Shippo looked at Kagome. Even though he hasn't told her yet, Kagome always felt motherly to him. Like she was meant to be his mother. He loved her like one and through his eyes, she was the meaning of a mother. Shippo had tried to get up the courage to ask her to be his mom, but every time he thought he did, he just couldn't form the words. She cared more about him than anyone else did. Taught him how to read and write. Even taught him some math and science, which he loved the science part. He, like Kagome, was afraid of what was going to happen after the final battle. Who would take care of him? Who would love him like she did? Sango and Miroku would take him in only out of respect for Kagome. They wouldn't give him the love that he wanted, that Kagome gave him.

The fox kit shook his head of those thoughts, mindful of his wound Shippo was thankful that Kouga didn't ask what happen to them. It was too painful of a memory for the fox kit to talk about. Seeming to understand this, Kouga didn't even hint around about what had happened that fateful day. Nevertheless, Kouga would get his answers. Hearing a knock at his den's shoji door, Kouga barked for the visitor to come in. It was Gero, the old wolf demon who tended to Kagome and Shippo. Gero bowed slighty in respect to Kouga, "I'm just here to see how both are faring." Kouga nodded his head then turned him attention back to Kagome. Gero walked in and slid the door shut. "Kit, I need you lay down for me please. On your back so I can see your wound."

Getting slowly up from the chair, Shippo walked over to Kouga's bed and tried to climb onto the bed, but it was too tall for his little arms to reach. As he tried, Shippo strained himself and felt another pull at his wound. A whimper left his lips and this did not go unnoticed by the wolf leader. Bending down at the waist from his sitting position, Kouga gently picked up the kit under his arms and sat him on the bed. Shippo gave Kouga a appreciative smile. Rubbing the fox kit's furry head, Kouga gave Shippo a goofy grin showing off one of his sharp fangs.

Amazed by his reactions to the kit, Gero looked on at his leader with even more admiration. He had known Kouga since he was a pup, in fact, Gero was the healer who helped Kouga's mother give birth to him. He had stayed at Kouga's side when the young wolf was announced leader of the eastern tribe after the former leader was disbanded and removed from his position for neglecting his pack. As it turns out, the former leader was influenced by the Jewel of Four Souls and soon found his death at the hands of Mistress Centipede when he tried to take it from her. Kouga fought for the position and won. The tribe he was left was in shambles. Gero, along with Ginta and Hakkaka, left the main tribe to restart building the Wolf Demon Tribe's eastern territory tribe. Helping him and guiding him. Building up his pack from the disaster it was before he was named leader, Kouga took the role with pride and confidence.

Gero took the bandages from Shippo's back wound and gave it a look over. It had healed considerably, but was still sensitive to the fox kit. Getting some salve from the vial he cared, the old wolf demon rubbed some over Shippo's healing wound and covered it back up. "Your healing just fine kit." Shippo sighed in relief and slowly sat up. He pulled the white haori that Kouga had one of his pack members buy from a local village back on and thanked the graying wolf.

Gero had already been by earlier and checked on Kagome when Shippo was taking a nap so there was no need to look at them again. He bowed to his leader and walked out of the den as Ginta and Hakkaku were about to knock on the shoji door. The twin wolves walked in with the ancient wolf Moro trailing behind them. Gero stood to the side and looked quizzically at Ginta. The sight was something to laugh at. Ginta was hunched over with a yellow tote on his back.

"Ya could have taken the damn thing. Shared the load a little," Ginta barked, raising his voice with the last part.

Hakkaku gave his brother a goofy smile, "She handed that thing to you. Not me. So you had to carry it."

Ginta sat the over sized yellow tote on the ground next to Kouga's bed, but the weight of it made a loud thump. Moro went to stand on the other side of the bed that Kouga was not sitting at. She placed her muzzle on the bed next to Kagome's hand and gave it a lick.

"Will you two quite down? And what the hell is that thing?" Kouga gestured to the bag.

Shippo squeaked in happiness, "That's Kagome's bag. The one she brings stuff back from her time in." With all eyes suddenly averting toward him, Shippo realized he just told them Kagome's secret and it made him whimper in shame.

***CHAPTER END***


	8. Awakening

**Title:** With Time Comes Changes

**Summary:** Lies, Deceit, Betrayal, Love. With half the jewel in her hand and Naraku possessing the other half, the gang goes through some changes. The final battle is near, but what happens after that?

**Pairing:** Kouga and Kagome.

**Author's Note: **Some of the characters in this story are from another movie/anime.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PRINCESS MONONOKE.**

***CHAPTER START***

Shippo squeaked in happiness, "That's Kagome's bag. The one she brings stuff back from her time in." With all eyes suddenly averting toward him, Shippo realized he just told them Kagome's secret and it made him whimper in shame.

Shippo looked from Kouga to Gero to Moro and then to the twin wolves. Ginta and Hakkuka sat at the table with Gero and Moro at their feet. Kouga was still by Kagome's side looking at her from time to time as the fox kit told them everything. Kagome had told Shippo bedtime stories on how she came be in this time. The young fox kit remembered story after story and started with how Kagome was drug down the Bone Eater's Well by Mistress Centipede trying to get the Jewel of Four Souls from her body. Then he told them about how she freed InuYasha from the Goshinboku tree. Gero and Kouga were astonished to learn that Kagome only had half a soul and that the other half resided in Kikyo. Moro had known evil priestess to attempt such things but fail miserably.

Shippo remembered Kagome's story on how they came by the Tetsusgai and met Lord Sesshoumaru. Moro, who had known the late DaiYoukai and his eldest son, laughed when the fox kit told them how Sesshoumaru could not pull the sword from the stone and that Kagome did. Kouga had wondered how the great demon lord lost his right arm. Shippo told them the story on how they met the priest, Miroku, and about his wind tunnel cursed hand. The wolves laughed at Shippo's stories of Miroku being abused for inappropraitely touching Kagome or another woman. Kouga felt a beam of pride when the fox told him Kagome would get slap happy on Miroku's face for touching her rear. 'That's my girl.' He thought. He recalled meeting Sango and Kirara. Shippo told them how her village got wipped out by the hands of Naraku and the tragic story of Sango's little brother, Kohaku, who is still being controlled by the evil monster.

Kouga was quite please when Shippo told the tale of how his woman was not in love with the half-breed like he thought she was. His heart swelled with happiness even though he didn't let it show. Throughout the story bits and pieces angered the wolf leader while some gave him the answers he always wanted to know about the priestess. So his woman was from 500 years in the future. Is that why she dressed so funny? He didn't mind it at all though. He kinda missed the green skirt she used to wear. Mostly he missed how it showed off her nice, long legs. Though he didn't mind the new outfit she had been sporting either. She went from showing off her nice legs to covering them with some sort of blue material unknown to Kouga, then to wear a white haori that was opened somewhat in the front more than normal. The red juban she wore under it was cut in a different way too. It showed more of her large bust. Kouga, breaking through his perverted mind state, assumed it was because it was easier to move around when they searched for the jewel shards.

After telling the wolves about the last 4 years Kagome has been here, Shippo took a huge deep breath in. He didn't want to tell them about what InuYasha and Kikyo did to them, but they had to know. InuYasha was no longer a friend, no longer an ally. He was the enemy, just like Naraku. Starting with the fight against the boar demon, Shippo recalled every he could about that day. Kouga was furious. Beyond pissed off. Growling low, Kouga's eyes began to bleed red. He was panting and growling like a feral wolf. How dare he?! How dare he hurt her like that? Kagome was an angel. Something meant to be protected and loved, not hurt and betrayed. She was pack, even dog demons had packs. You don't treat pack like that. Kagome was loving, caring, and kind. She was always there for InuYasha even when he stood by his feelings for the dead priestess and saw nothing in Kagome when she had those feelings for him. Kouga turned his glowing, blood-red eyes back to Kagome and growled low again. He needed to get away. He needed to run. He had to get away.

After knowing the pissed wolf demon for decades, even before he became his leader, Ginta ran over to the shoji and slid it open as Kouga let go of Kagome's hand with one last squeeze before the wolf leader transformed angrily into his beast form running out of the den. Kouga exited his cave and turned around, jumping above the opening, onto the ledge above it. It was around sun set by the time Shippo had told them what happened with InuYasha and Kikyo. Taking a deep breath in, Kouga howled out his anger and frustration before descending the mountain and diasppearing into the forest down below.

A wave a relief fell over the small hut. Sango let a sigh escape her lips as she closed her eyes, relaxed for the first time since she and the rest got back from the fight with the half-breed and dead priestess. Miroku and Kaeda felt the same way. All three of them sat a the small table in Kaeda's hut. Ginta and Hakkuka just left there after being ordered, by Kouga, to seek them out and let them know Kagome and Shippo were at his den, injured, but safe.

After Kagome took off with Shippo on that day, Kaugra had shown up again. InuYasha and Kikyo decided it was best that they go with her back to Naraku, even if they didn't have Kagome's half of the jewel. Kaeda couldn't believe what she heard when the two told her what had gone down. Even though they knew Kagome and Shippo would be alright, things were still not peaceful. Kagura had left the demon slayer and priest a message to give to Kagome. Naraku was giving them two weeks before he would come with his incarnations. If they did not show up in the desired place in two weeks, the evil monster would unleash his full demon horde army upon Sengoku Japan, killing everyone and everything in sight. Telling this to Ginta and Hakkuka and giving them Kagome's yellow bag, Sango and the priest decided to meet up 4 days before then at Kouga's den to make a game plan.

Kouga had returned hours later, calmer and more in control. As he walked into his cave, he by passed his den and went to his personal hot spring. He reverted back to his human form and sat in the water. He let the warm water soak his tanned skin and relax his tired and over used muscles. Kouga leaned his head back on the edge of the rock and thought about the last hours. He had tried to find the half-breed and his dead priestess, but failed. The wolf had only managed to find the clearing where InuYasha had brutally attacked Kagome. He sniffed around knowing it was the spot since the scent of Kagome's faint, but present, blood was there along with Shippo's. He lifted his muzzle in the air trying to find where InuYasha's scent went off too, but couldn't catch ahold of it.

Kouga made his way to the village where he knew Kagome and the rest stayed at. Still in his beast form, he decided to stay in the outskirts of the town so no one would see him. Looking over the little village from his spot on a tree covered hill, Kouga watched the villagers going about their night mking sure things were put away, children rounded up, and laundry taken down and folded. Then he spoted the demon slayer and priest. They were walking behind an elder woman who was dressed in priestess clothing. Kouga noted their state of being. His pristine canine eyesight noticed the priest walked with a slight limp, 'Probably from fighting the dead woman like Shippo said.' The demon slayer, Sango, had her left hand bandaged up and a small cut on the side of her neck. Feeling better that he knew the condition of the two, Kouga got up on all fours and walked away from the village. Kagome, when she woke up, would want to know what happened to them even though he had sent Ginta and Hakkaku there earlier.

Wanting to see the well the brought his woman to this time, Kouga went farther into the forest and came upon the Bone Eater's Well. It smelled of Kagome. Her scent was all over the ledge as Kouga took his time breathing it in. He could smell InuYasha's horrid scent, but it was faint like Kagome's. Peering down into the old, dark well Kouga still couldn't wrap his mind around everything; InuYasha's attack, Kagome's time travel, Naraku's deal. Everything just seemed so wrong, but yet seemed to turning out so right.

Kouga sighed in the hot springs as he came back from his memories. He got out of the hot spring and dressed in a pair of hakamas he got from a wooden dresser-looking cabinet near the hot spring. It wasn't uncommon for wolf demons to wear human clothing. With Kagome and the kit, Shippo, being in his den Kouga didn't want to sleep naked like he usually does. Not that he wouldn't mind having his woman eyeing everything his body had to offer her, it was the kit the wolf leader was iffy about. Something didn't set well with being nude around him. Wearing that fur pelt was no too. Having that itchy thing on all day was enough for him, he didn't want to sleep in it either. He even knew some of his tribe mates wore hakamas to bed if they felt like it.

Female wolf demons like to wear human clothing more than the males did. Seeing them around their dens and in the safety of their mountain, most wolf demon females wore just a haori and their fur leggings. However, Kouga never allowed anyone to leave the mountain without their wolf armor. Every wolf demon was required to wear it at all times beyond the safety of their home. Not only was it for representing the tribe, but for their safety as well. They didn't care about fashion in the tribe. They didn't judge one another on clothing or personal items like most humans tend to do. They wore it completely for comfort.

Walking into his den, Kouga wanted to check on Kagome and the kit one last time before he took off outside to bed down for the night. Since they had been here Kouga had been sleeping outside near the cave entrance to keep a close distance. The wolf leader's bed was a bit smaller than a modern-day king size and even with plenty of room for all three of them, he didn't think Kagome would be fine with waking up to see him snoozing away next to her thinking he had might have done something to her when she was unconscience. Even though Kouga would have loved to feel her soft body pressed against his as they slept, he knew this wasn't the right time to try it.

Sliding the shoji door open and then sliently closing it behind him since it was well after midnight and the fox kit was sleeping soundly next to the priestess, Kouga took in the room. By the scents on the air he could tell Gero was there not too long ago, along with the young female wolf, San. Kouga noticed clothes hung, drying by the fireplace. San had most likely washed Kagome prone form. He walked over to the bed and sat down slowly. He didn't want to wake the kit sleeping on the oppisite of Kagome. The wolf leader looked over the priestess. Her skin was glowing from the light of the fireplace. It bounced across her body like a well-practiced dance. Her black hair haloed her beautiful face. San had dressed her in a fresh, white yukata. A light dear skin covering came up to her waist keeping her from a chill. He looked at Shippo who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. He wore a light green yukata like Kagome's.

He drank in her features like a drowning man. The light from the fireplace lit up her face like it was touching a goddess. He ran a clawed, calloused finger from her right cheek, under her chin then to her left temple. Going back down, Kouga ran his claw slowly across Kagome's bottom lip. It was plump and ripe for kissing. The wolf leader always thought she had a wonderful mouth with plump, dark pink lips that would give any man sinful thoughts, at least it gave Kouga one thought, 'Would she know if I kissed her right now?'

When Shippo told them about Naraku's deal for InuYasha, the young wolf leader guessed that the final battle was coming soon. He didn't know what the outcome would be and with that thought this might be the only chance he got to feel Kagome's soft lips pressed against his. Even knowing that she didn't love the half-breed he still didn't know what she thought of him now. Thinking he might not get another chance, Kouga shifted his body. He put his knee by Kagome's covered thigh and placed his hands on either side of her head, hovering his face inches over hers. He scaned over her face slowly then his eyes stopped at her lips. He licked his suddenly dry lips and inched closer. Kouga touched the tip of his nose to hers, closing his eyes. Sighing, the wolf leader moved his head back and kissed the priestess' cheek.

Getting off the bed with a heavy sigh, Kouga peered down at his sleeping woman. Shaking his head at his own cowardness, the wolf demon turned and walked away. Reaching the shoji down and placing his hand on it, getting ready to open the door, Kouga stopped and growled. The young leader whipped back around, stomped back towards the bed, and kissed his woman. He closed his sky blue eyes and relished in the feeling. Kagome's plump lips were softener than they teasingly looked. He held is intimate contact longer than he should have.

Taking his rough lips off Kagome's soft ones, Kouga placed his forehead against hers. She might not know he kissed her, but damn it all! That was one hell of a kiss he thought smiling. Rubbing his forehead softly against hers, Kouga opened his sky blue eyes only to be met with chocolate-brown eyes.

***CHAPTER END***


End file.
